IHPedia Wiki
Welcome to the IHPedia You seem to have stumbled across this Wikia site. Congratulations! For some of you, your homework experience is about to dramatically change. This is a site for the use of students existing in Walter Reed IHP. If you don't know what that is, you should probably leave right now. And if you do know what this whole thing is about... well, let's just make a few things clear to you, here and now. This site is not for cheating. If you're looking for a site to help you learn how to write a book report, or how to succeed in the UN, you've come to the right place. But if you are here to gain a few answers on a test... please, reconsider your choices and go away. This site is here to promote your learning, not help you take advantage of it. Another important point: Do not use this site for plagiarism. It will just backstab for everyone. Back when this site was first created on an actual webpage from which everything is pasted, there was a stream of plagiarism off of it. IHP teachers (who see through a lot more plagiarism than you think) got to the bottom of things, and this site was almost shut down. For good. Almost. Instead, we made a deal with the teachers that we would not harbor plagiarizers and plugged all this information into the net. Then, the teachers will know, and will ruin your life. Worse, we will know, and will come after you and have a talk with you because, when you plagiarize, this site will have to be taken down. (Let's just say we're on our second chance right now. If teachers ever talk about the big cheating scandal from a few years ago, they're probably talking about this site.) That being said, this is a useful site. We create new pages which help us achieve one of these three purposes, in order of importance: # Providing briefings and examples of IHP addignments and projects, as well as what the teachers specifically look for it them. # Providing a log of all notes taken in every class of IHP. # Creating a large, Wikipedia-like archive of Identification Terms from past UNs which can be used as reliable historical sources and (eventually) a total encyclopaedia in ID Term format. We therefore ask any IHPerson who uses this site to create pages of their ID Terms and put them on this site. By the way, this is more of a Seventh and Eighth Grade site. If you're looking for content on POWs and file folders and Cornell Notes (well, maybe not Cornell Notes) you're out of luck. For now. It is our hope to some day restore this new site to its past version's splendor, but we can only do this with help and popularity. Please, spread the word. Sincerely, The Homework Writer PS: If you have any serious comments or concerns, you can contact me at my email, ihparchieve@gmail.com (I know, there's some bad spelling, but that was the best I could get). Don't ask about my real name. I don't know. PPS: Someone once emailed me the message "Why do you do this?" Well, to sum it up... I 'H'elp 'P'eople. Latest activity Category:Browse